


Time to try again...

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: In a previous time loop Margo has Kady to try to care for her and things go haywire.





	Time to try again...

Margo woke up and looked outside. It was raining. It did that a lot around here this time of year. She sighed and rolled over. It was well past noon and she was still in her pajamas. Her hair was a mess but she didn’t care. 

Dean Fogg kept rambling on about some 17th timeline. Yesterday was stressful. They talked about how all these upperclassmen went missing and the whole school was practically in mourning. 

There was supposed to be other new kids moving into the physical kids cottage. Margo was allowed to move in early as the dean thought it would help her depression. The last boyfriend she had broke up with her by texting her and she just couldn’t find the will to care for the day. 

Everyone just treated her like she was just being dramatic but it was more than that. She was broken and hurt and scarred. She couldn’t tell anyone that. She felt her eyes welling up, but she refused to cry. 

She heard some noises down the hall. ‘Must be that other kid’ she thought to herself. She couldn’t be bothered to get up. She heard a knock on the door.

“Occupied, pick another room!”

She heard footsteps go down the hall and was grateful whoever it was moved on. After a while another knock happened. 

“What?!”

“Hi, I’m Kady.” The voice called.

“Margo! Now go away!” 

“Nice to meet your door, I’m making dinner, if the person inside would like to eat.”

Kady walked downstairs. A tall lanky man walked in. 

“Hi, I’m Eliot.”

“Kady.” She reaches out and shook his hand. “Beware, there’s a cranky ass upstairs.”

Eliot sighed. “Margo?”

“Yep.”

“I’ll go talk to her.”

“Good luck.”

Kady went to the kitchen and made some dinner. She planned extra for her new housemates. After a while Eliot walked back downstairs. 

“What the hell was all that?”

“What?”

“All that commotion. Sounded like you were tearing the place apart.” 

“Oh, that’s bargaining with Margo.” He said lowering his hand to reveal a cut on his head.

“Shit.”

“Yeah she learned a few battle spells last quarter.” He chuckled. 

“What’s her deal?”

“She’s stressed.” Eliot went on to explain the horrible breakup and all that followed. 

“Damn.” Kady sighed and put another plate together. 

She walked upstairs and to Margo’s room. She gently knocked. “Margo?”

“Go away!”

“Fine but there’s a plate out here if you want it. You have to eat. I don’t care if you eat naked soaking in the tub but eat. I’ve been there. It sucks but eating helps.”

Kady sat down on the floor and waited. After about ten minutes the door slowly opened. Margo stuck her head out and left just enough room to bring the plate into her room. Once the plate was in the door closed. Kady heard Margo pick up the fork and knife and start eating. 

Kady sat in the hall for a while longer. After about an hour the door slowly opened. The plate was slid back out with a thank you note on top. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Kady walked back downstairs to put the plate in the kitchen. She walked in and saw Eliot doing the dishes. 

“What the..?”

“What? I like things clean.”

“Hey no judgement.”

The front door burst open and someone came running in. 

It was the Dean.

“Shit! It’s happening! We weren’t prepared! We needed Quentin!!”

“What the hell is a Quentin.”

“Mmm I’ve heard him mentioned before.”  
The door burst open again and in walked a man with his face hidden by moths.

“Shit!” Eliot screamed and ran out of the room. 

The creature made a motion and Dean Fogg fell to the floor. He turned and looked at Kady and made a motion and she fell to the floor. 

Margo came downstairs and saw him. She snuck out towards the kitchen while the creature had his back turned. 

“Kady!!” She held the other girl in her hands. She watched as Kady looked up at her and let out a slow ragged breath. 

“Margo!!” Eliot impede in front of her. 

The beast made a motion and instantly left Eliot motionless on the floor. He hit the floor with a loud haunting thud. 

“You son of a moth fucking twat!” Margo screamed and ran full force toward the creature. Just as he made a motion the door burst open again. 

“Damn it!” The woman screamed and Margo found herself back in her bed. 

“What the...?” 

Someone knocked on the door. 

“Occupied! Find another room!”


End file.
